Tree Gnome Village (quest)/Transcript
Desperate Times *'Player:' Hello. *'King Bolren:' Well hello stranger. My name's Bolren, I'm the king of the tree gnomes. *'King Bolren:' I'm surprised you made it in, maybe I made the maze too easy. *'Player:' Maybe. *'King Bolren:' I'm afraid I have more serious concerns at the moment. Very serious. *'Option 1:' I'll leave you to it then. **'Player:' I'll leave you to it then. **'King Bolren:' Ok, take care. *'Option 2:' Can I help at all? **'Player:' Can I help at all? **'King Bolren:' I'm glad you asked. **'King Bolren:' The truth is that my people are in grave danger. We have always been protected by the Spirit Tree. No creature of dark can harm us while its three orbs are in place. **'King Bolren:' We are not a violent race, but we fight when we must. Many gnomes have fallen battling the dark forces of Khazard to the North. **'King Bolren:' We became desperate, so we took one orb of protection to the battlefield. It was a foolish move. **'King Bolren:' Khazard's troops seized the orb. Now we are completely defenceless. **'Player:' How can I help? **'King Bolren:' You would be a huge benefit on the battlefield. If you would go there and try to retrieve the orb, my people and I will be forever grateful. **'Option 1:' I would be glad to help. ***'Player:' I would be glad to help. ***'King Bolren:' Thank you. The battlefield is to the north of the maze. Commander Montai will inform you of their current situation. ***'King Bolren:' That is if he's still alive. ***'King Bolren:' My assistant shall guide you out. Good luck friend, try your best to return the orb. **'Option 2:' I'm sorry but I won't be involved. ***'Player:' I'm sorry but I won't be involved. ***'King Bolren:' Ok then, travel safe. *'Elkoy:' We're out of the maze now. Please hurry, we must have the orb if we are to survive. If the player talks to Elkoy again *'Elkoy:' Oh my! The orb, they have the orb. We're doomed. *'Player:' Perhaps I'll be able to get it back for you. *'Elkoy:' Would you like me to show you the way to the village? *'Option 1:' Yes please. **'Player:' Yes please. **Elkoy escorts you through the maze... **'Elkoy:' Here we are. I hope you get the orb back soon. *'Option 2:' No thanks Elkoy. **'Player:' No thanks Elkoy. **'Elkoy:' Ok then, take care. The Battlefield Supplies *'Commander Montai:' Hello traveller, are you here to help or just to watch? *'Player:' I've been sent by King Bolren to retrieve the orb of protection. *'Commander Montai:' Excellent we need all the help we can get. I'm Commander Montai. The orb is in the Khazard stronghold to the north, but until we weaken their defences we can't get close. *'Player:' What can I do? *'Commander Montai:' Firstly we need to strengthen our own defences. We desperately need wood to make more battlements, once the battlements are gone it's all over. Six loads of normal logs should do it. **'Player:' Ok, I'll gather some wood. ***'Commander Montai:' Please be as quick as you can, I don't know how much longer we can hold out. **'Player:' Sorry, I no longer want to be involved. Returning with the Wood *'Player:' Hello. *'Commander Montai:' Hello again, we're still desperate for wood soldier. *'Player:' I have some here. (You give six loads of logs to the commander.) *'Commander Montai:' That's excellent, now we can make more defensive battlements. Give me a moment to organise the troops and then come speak to me. I'll inform you of our next phase of attack. *'Player:' How are you doing Montai? *'Commander Montai:' We're hanging in there soldier. For the next phase of our attack we need to breach their stronghold. The ballista can break through the stronghold wall, and then we can advance and seize back the orb. *'Player:' So what's the problem? *'Commander Montai:' From this distance we can't get an accurate enough shot. We need the correct coordinates of the stronghold for a direct hit. I've sent out three tracker gnomes to gather them. *'Player:' Have they returned? *'Commander Montai:' I'm afraid not, and we're running out of time. I need you to go into the heart of the battlefield, find the trackers, and bring back the coordinates. Do you think you can do that? **'Player:' No, I've had enough of your battle. **'Player:' I'll try my best. ***'Commander Montai:' Thank you, you're braver than most. I don't know how long I will be able to hold out. Once you have the coordinates come back and fire the ballista right into those monsters. If you can retrieve the orb and bring safety back to my people, none of the blood spilled on this field will be in vain. The Ballista The First Tracker *'Player:' Do you know the coordinates of the Khazard stronghold? *'Tracker gnome 1:' I managed to get one, although it wasn't easy. The gnome tells you the height coordinate. *'Player:' Well done. *'Tracker gnome 1:' The other two tracker gnomes should have the other coordinates if they're still alive. *'Player:' OK, take care. The Second Tracker *'Player:' Are you OK? *'Tracker gnome 2:' They caught me spying on the stronghold. They beat and tortured me. But I didn't crack. I told them nothing. They can't break me! *'Player:' I'm sorry little man. *'Tracker gnome 2:' Don't be. I have the position of the stronghold! The gnome tells you the y coordinate. *'Player:' Well done. *'Tracker gnome 2:' Now leave before they find you and all is lost. *'Player:' Hang in there. *'Tracker gnome 2:' Go! The Third Tracker *'Player:' Are you OK? *'Tracker gnome 3:' OK? Who's OK? Not me! Hee hee! *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Tracker gnome 3:' You can't see me, no one can. Monsters, demons, they're all around me! **'Player:' What do you mean? *'Tracker gnome 3:' They're all dancing, all of them, hee hee. He's clearly lost the plot. *'Player:' Do you have the coordinate for the Khazard stronghold? *'Tracker gnome 3:' Who holds the stronghold? *'Player:' What? (The gnome will say one of the following lines) **'Tracker gnome 3:' Less than my hands. **'Tracker gnome 3:' More than my head. **'Tracker gnome 3:' Less than our feet. **'Tracker gnome 3:' Less than my fingers. **'Tracker gnome 3:' My legs and your legs *'Player:' You're mad. *'Tracker gnome 3:' Dance with me, and Khazard's men are beat. The toll of war has affected his mind. *'Player:' I'll pray for you little man. *'Tracker gnome 3:' All day we pray in the hay, hee hee. Firing the Ballista That tracker gnome was a bit vague about the coordinate. What could it be? *'Enter the x-coordinate of the stronghold' **'Option 1:' 0001 **'Option 2:' 0002 **'Option 3:' 0003 **'Option 4:' 0004 You enter the height and y coordinates you got from the tracker gnomes. The huge spear flies through the air and screams down directly into the Khazard stronghold. A deafening crash echoes over the battlefield as the front entrance is reduced to rubble. Khazard Commander The wall has been reduced to rubble. It should be possible to climb over the remains. *'Khazard commander:' What? How did you manage to get in here. *'Player:' I've come for the orb. *'Khazard commander:' I'll never let you take it. You search the chest. Inside you find the gnomes' stolen orb of protection. The Warlord They Came in the Night... *'Player:' I have the orb. *'King Bolren:' Oh my... The misery, the horror! *'Player:' King Bolren, are you OK? *'King Bolren:' Thank you traveller, but it's too late. We're all doomed. *'Player:' What happened? *'King Bolren:' They came in the night. I don't know how many, but enough. *'Player:' Who? *'King Bolren:' Khazard troops. They slaughtered anyone who got in their way. Women, children, my wife. *'Player:' I'm sorry. *'King Bolren:' They took the other orbs, now we are defenceless. *'Player:' Where did they take them? *'King Bolren:' They headed north of the stronghold. A warlord carries the orbs. **'Player:' I will find the warlord and bring back the orbs. ***'King Bolren:' You are brave, but the task will be tough even for you. I wish you the best of luck. Once again you are our only hope. I will safeguard this orb and pray for your safe return. My assistant will guide you out. **'Player:' I'm sorry but I can't help. *'Elkoy:' Good luck friend. Taking Back the Orbs *'Player:' You there, stop! *'Khazard warlord:' go back to your pesky little green friends. *'Player:' I've come for the orbs. *'Khazard warlord:' You're out of your depth traveller. These orbs are part of a much larger picture. *'Player:' They're stolen goods, now give them here! *'Khazard warlord:' Ha, you really think you stand a chance? I'll crush you. As the warlord falls to the ground, a ghostly vapour floats upwards from his battle-worn armour. Out of sight you hear a shrill scream in the still air of the valley. You search his satchel and find the orbs of protection. Protected Once More *'Player:' Bolren, I have returned. *'King Bolren:' You made it back! Do you have the orbs? *'Player:' I have them here. *'King Bolren:' Hooray, you're amazing. I didn't think it was possible but you've saved us. Once the orbs are replaced we will be safe once more. We must begin the ceremony immediately. *'Player:' What does the ceremony involve? *'King Bolren:' The spirit tree has looked over us for centuries. Now we must pay our respects. The gnomes begin to chant. Meanwhile, King Bolren holds the orbs of protection out in front of him. *'Gnome:' Su tana. *'Gnome:' Su tana. *'Gnome:' En tania. *'Gnome:' En tania. The orbs of protection come to rest gently in the branches of the ancient spirit tree. *'King Bolren:' Now at last my people are safe once more. We can live in peace again. *'Player:' I'm pleased I could help. *'King Bolren:' You are modest brave traveller. Please, for your efforts take this amulet. It's made from the same sacred stone as the orbs of protection. It will help keep you safe on your journeys. *'Player:' Thank you King Bolren. *'King Bolren:' The tree has many other powers, some of which I cannot reveal. As a friend of the gnome people, I can now allow you to use the tree's magic to teleport to other trees grown from related seeds. Transcript